Dusk Episode 18
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hi-HerGFMZo&feature=related Dusk Episode 18 One Week later Everyone is standing outside, waiting for the AVO to come at the base. Krow and Axel are further than the HQ. They are the two that will try to stop them downtown. Krow: You know we probably won't make it, right? Axel: I know the risks. I'm just glad I'm here with you. Krow: James, how long? James (over the comms): Three minutes, my friend. If it gets too bad out there, you retreat. Okay? Krow: We're a team. We're staying here, no matter the situation. We'll give you guys as long as possible. James: What? No, you need to come back here if anything goes wrong. Krow: Trust me, James. Krow out. HQ Marissa: James, what was that about? James: Marissa, I'm so sorry. Your father isn't coming back, even if the enemies are about to kill them. Marissa: I have to do something about this. (she tries to run, but Jessie stops her) Jessie: Honey, if you go there now, you'll die with them. You need to stay here and defend with the rest of us. Marissa (she hugs him for comfort, starting to cry): Dammit, you're right. I just don't want them to die. Jessie: No one wants them to die. We can just hope that they live through it. James: I wish this were a better time, but we need to prepare. Marissa: No, it's okay, I understand. We need to prepare. Where do you want the 16, sir? James: Right here, defending the building. We can't let this building fall. Marissa: Yes, sir. Krow and Axel They see the AVO coming out of the center of the city. Krow: This is it. End of the line. Axel: We don't have to hold them, we can go back to HQ. Krow: We knew the risks, now we're going to take them. Axel: Krow, if we die here, I want you to know, I love you. Krow: Wow, this seems a bit cliché huh? I love you too. (he gives her one last kiss) The AVO comes in and starts firing at the two. Krow: James, we've engaged the enemy. We'll hold them as long as we can. James (on the comms): I strongly suggest coming back, we have few preparations left. Krow: And we'll give you enough time to set it up. It's been an honor James, Krow out. HQ James: Dammit! Marissa: James, I need to talk my dad, now. James: Here, you try to get through to him. Marissa (using the comms): Dad, can you hear me? Krow: Yea, make it quick, sweat heart. Marissa: Dad, come home, don't die. I just reunited with you, I don't want to lose you again. Krow: Honey, you will learn that wars require sacrifice, and I happen to be a sacrifice. Marissa: I see you've made up your mind. I love you dad. Krow: I love you too, Marissa. You have a long life ahead of you, make your decisions count. Tell James I'll see him in hell. Marissa: Goodbye dad. Krow: Bye, sweetie. (he starts to cry, but quickly snaps out of it and continues fighting) Marissa: I guess that's it, He'll be gone after this. Jessie (giving her a hug): Hey, we'll get through this. Marissa starts to cry, but Jessie also sees her smiling at the same time. Jessie (confused): What's with the smile? Marissa: My dad might die, but at least he'll die a hero. I'm happy that his death won't be in vein. Jessie: James, how long do you think we'll have? James: I know they have a lot of troops, so a few minutes top. Jessie: Is everyone in position? Marissa: Yea, we're all set. James: Good, we'll be set to attack when they arrive. Krow and Axel Krow: How are you holding up? Axel: I'm holding. We need to keep this up for a few more minutes. Krow: I'm not sure if I can. Axel: Just try, this can't be the end! (she then get hit by three silver stakes, through the chest) Krow: Dammit! (he uses his most powerful attack, but two silver arrows pierce his heart, and his shoulder) Krow falls to the ground, coughing up blood. An AVO soldier walks up to him. Soldier: You failed, vampire. Krow: No (he coughs) you are the one who's failed. Soldier: Are you mocking me? Krow: Yes, now, either finish me, or leave my sight. Soldier (grabbing a sword): Alright, you asked for it. (he beheads him) Axel dies from her wounds. The soldiers continue through downtown, heading toward the HQ. HQ James: Any minute now and they'll be breaking down our door. Marissa: Let them come, so I can give them a piece of my mind. James: You'll get your chance. Just be patient. Marissa: They won't break through, that's a promise. James: It's nice to be confident at a time like this. Marissa: I'm not confident, I just know their fate. They see them coming through downtown. James: Here we go people, I hope you're ready. Marissa: Everyone get ready to attack! We are the 16! To be continued...